<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tobirama's legacy by Lofi_God</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528054">Tobirama's legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofi_God/pseuds/Lofi_God'>Lofi_God</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobirama's Legacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jinchuuriki-centric, OC, Romance, Second Shinobi War, Slow Build, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Third Shinobi War, serious naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofi_God/pseuds/Lofi_God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 1st shinobi world war, Tobirama was not a happy man. Depressed and low because of his brother's inevitable death until a new light enters his life. What is this new light? Hikari Uzumaki. He decided to settle down and have a family. Many years later he finally gets what he longed for. A loving family and a son to carry on his legacy. Naruto/Mikoto/serious Naruto/slow build/Lava release</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tobirama/OC, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobirama's Legacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yo! I have been thinking about a new project which is this one! The timeline begins after the 1st shinobi world war end but Naruto is born 10 years after. This will be a Naruto and Mikoto as you could see from the summary. Tobirama will be kept alive, why? Tobirama is my favorite Hokage and is frowned upon. Yes, I know that's a very poor reason but it's my story ain't it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Naruto will be a </strong>
  <strong>jinchuuriki, and no, it will not be Kurama. You will have to read to see what tail beast he will hold. How does he get the tail beast? When Hashirama sold the other tail beast he decided to keep two tail beasts. Having two of them can greatly improve a village's power.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have also moved up the time Hashirama and Madara fought right after the 1st shinobi war ended.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have also decided to have the original clan heads to attend the same year in the academy. This would be a great thing to do and plus teams will consist of them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Speaking"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Thinking"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"How long does he have?"</p><p>"At most, he has a year."</p><p>His fist gripped the bed railing, making it creek under the pressure. He nodded slowly before glaring at the wounds that roamed over his brother's body. Hashirama Senju in such a critical state? Never heard of before. Chakra poisoning and the injuries inflicted by that damn Uchiha! His face didn't falter, but his eyes showed his emotions.</p><p>He bowed slightly before walking out of the room. He kept his usual demeanor, not showing his true feelings. The 1st shinobi world war had finally ended. Konoha didn't emerge victoriously, none of the 5 villages did. It was just another bloodshed bath until they came into a mutual agreement to end everything. He stepped outside the hospital, the cold wind running across his pale face. It was dark outside but many parties were being thrown.</p><p>He strongly disagreed against celebrating. Celebrating for what? All the comrades, family, friends, and ninjas who gave their lives for nothing. War will rise soon, either it was tomorrow or 100 years. It always does. He walked inside a bar. In content to have a few drinks to wash away his worries, not noticing the eyes following him.</p><p>He sat in the far corner, away from the crowd. He thought back to the wounds that the Uchiha had on his brother. 'Wounds that even medics or even his senjutsu chakra could heal. Bullshit!' Tobirama thought, glaring at nothing and clenching onto his glass cup. Of course, he kept his usual apathetic attitude. When it came to his family especially his idiotic brother, his emotions might slip. He took a sip of the drink and continued to think about the future. He's interrupted by his brooding thoughts when someone sits in front of him.</p><p>"Care to explain as to why you have a modish face while everyone else is partying?" Asked a very curious woman with shoulder-length dark hair, brown eyes, she looked to be in her mid-twenties.</p><p>Tobirama stared deep into her eyes. She didn't hold any danger in them but...curiosity? He quirked his eyebrow in confusion, 'She has a similar chakra to Mito-san. An Uzumaki?' He thought.</p><p>"Why would an Uzumaki be doing in the parts of Konoha? The five great villages might have entered the stage of peace, but I don't recall Konoha needing assistance. So, who are you" He asked, taking notice of her hair is black and not red.</p><p>"Oh?" She said, giggling slightly at his analysis, "Uzumaki's are not allowed to see family anymore? As for how I am, Hikari Uzumaki." She said.</p><p>'Mito-san never told us she had any close family.' He thought.</p><p>"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble. While I can trust in my power to keep me alive, I'm just here to visit my cousin." She said.</p><p>Minutes passed into hours and they continued to talk. Simply asking questions or getting to know each other. Tobirama came to realize just how much joy he was having, but of course, he wouldn't admit that.</p><p>Despite not knowing her, he connected with her on a mental level. Not to mention that she was quite beautiful. Come to know she is quite tipsy. Noticing how her body language was not up to speed.</p><p>He couldn't just let her wander off. So now, they were walking down the road. She would slightly stumble but before she could hurt herself he grabbed her by the waist. Her developed breast resting on his arm.</p><p>"So, Tobirama-kun. What will you do now?" She asked.</p><p>"Take up the position of my brother, continue to train my genins, and hopefully pass on the will of fire." He answered, noticing the disapproval in her eyes</p><p>"Wha? What about having...a family?" She asked.</p><p>"Nothing comes to mind." He said, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"Oh, Tobirama-kun." She said, grabbing onto his arm, "I will help you with that problem." She said, not caring for his reaction and a comfortable smile appeared on her face.</p><p>"Eh?" He said, eyes widening at her response.</p><p>9 years later</p><p>Tobirama Senju and Hikari Uzumaki have been married for 9 years now. They had their ups and downs but most of all they still loved each other. It took Tobirama two years before he asked Hikari to marry him. He still remembered when Hikari literally laughed at his nervous expression before saying yes. The marriage was a blissful one. Tobriama's close friends were invited but not many more since it was secretive. It was the best day of his life and he would never regret it.</p><p>After a year of their marriage, they decided to have a child. But the unexpected came and Hikari became sick. Here he sat, looking around the house trying to find something to become distracted with. He instantly looked to his right to see a medic come out of his wife's room. He got up on two feet in a quick manner and hurried over to the ninja.</p><p>"Well, how is she?!" He whispered, stopping himself from shouting.</p><p>The ninja chuckled slightly at his friend's sudden explosion emotions, "How about you ask her yourself?" He said, stepping aside, allowing Tobirama entrance to the room.</p><p>He walked inside to his glorious wife smiling at him. Her original black hair not longer there, replaced by red. He got weirded out by her sudden movement of her hand rubbing her belly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.</p><p>"Tobi-koi." She said, tears gathering at her eye, making Tobirama worry even more. "We are going to have a baby." She finally said.</p><p>He widened his eyes and his hands started to shake. 'Me? A father?" His last thought was before the Nidaime Hokage fainted.</p><p>9 months year later</p><p>His lips curved into a smile. He blocked out the noises of the crying baby, simply staring. 'My boy.' He thought, tears forming. He looked at his tired wife who held love in her eyes, "Our boy." He said, leaning down to give his wife a kiss filled with love.</p><p>One year later</p><p>"This is our child! How could you decide such an important matter without telling me!?" Hikari shouted, tears falling down her face.</p><p>Tobirama's eyes fell down to the ground. He turned around to see his son crying, most likely to his mother's screams.</p><p>"His childhood has been ruined!" She shouted, poking him in the chest making him stumble back. "You choose to seal that 'thing' inside him without saying a word of me?! How could you!" She shouted, storming outside the room.</p><p>He looked over to his sister in law to see a disappointed face. The previous host of the four tail beast gained too many injuries to heal. Needing to find a new host he offered his very own son in hopes he could control its power. But he completely forgot to tell his wife. He didn't know how he told her so he put it off but never told her.</p><p>Mito was the seal user who transported the tail beast via eight trigrams sealing techniques. This Jutsu allowed the user to gather bits of chakra from the tail beast so it could grow a costume to it. He rushed out the door to see his halls empty, no signs of human life. "I'm sorry, Hikari-chan." He whispered.</p><hr/><p>It's been 3 years since the 4 tail beast was transported into his son. The three of them walked with each with a present in Hikari's hand. It took 2 years for Hikari to forgive him but he still regretted it. He had betrayed her trust and it pained him to see that face. He clenched his fist tightly but felt at ease when a hand grasped onto his. He looked to the left to see Hikari giving him a warm smile.</p><p>"It's okay." She whispered to him. His body relaxing at her words.</p><p>"Kaa-chan where are we going?"</p><p>Tobirama looked behind his wife to see his son holding her hand. He smiled proudly at him. They looked very similar to each, to which Hikari would say, "He looks like your miniature clone."</p><p>Naruto Senju was his name. He was wearing dark blue pants and a baby blue shirt with a Senju sign on his back. Fair skin, silver, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had two red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes. He had a tuft of red hair on the right side of his head in the front.</p><p>"Naru-chan, we are going to a friend's house. his daughter's birthday is today, so we are going over there to celebrate." She answered, flashing him a smile.</p><p>He nodded and continued to hold onto her hand as she guided him. They finally stopped and looked up at the words that were imprinted on an arch pillar.</p><p>'Uchiha.' Tobriama thought in dissatisfaction.</p><p>Since Tobirama was the Hokage they allowed him in without questioning. He received many looks from the population seeing as they were Senju. They continued to walk until they stopped at the biggest house in the compound.</p><p>Tobirama knocked 3 times and waited. A couple of moments passed and the door opened.</p><p>a fair-skinned man with short, black, tousled hair which fell over around his forehead protector, framing his face. He too was wearing basic clothing, slightly professional.</p><p>"Tobirama!" Said the man in glee, bowing slightly.</p><p>Tobriama bowed as well, chuckling at Kagami's outburst.</p><p>Repeated the same action with Hikari until it was Naruto's turn.</p><p>"Go on, Naru-chan," Hikari assured, slightly pushing him from behind her.</p><p>"Konnichiwa." He said, bowing deeply.</p><p>She giggled at his politeness, embarrassing him further.</p><p>"You look exactly like your father, Naruto," Kagami commented, only for Naruto to hide behind Hikari's legs.</p><p>"Anyway, come on in." He said, stepping aside to let the family in.</p><p>Naruto followed closely with his mother. He looked around the house so it was well kept and clean. He quickly took off his sandals and went deeper inside the house. Noticing the many other pairs of sandals. He was able to distant laughter followed by more talking. The house was decorated with bright colors for one's birthday.</p><p>"Naru-chan!" She whispered loud enough.</p><p>He turned around to see Hikari waving him over.</p><p>He walked over fast enough that his small legs could carry him, "Yes, Kaa-chan?" He asked.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>He looked at the birthday gift given to him. It was a box wrapped in red with yellow linings. Quickly taking the box into his hands, his eyebrows raised in confusion.</p><p>Hikari saw this and explained, "Take this to the birthday. Her name is Mikoto Uchiha and should be with the other kids." She said, sending him off with her hands.</p><p>He explored the house. Trying to locate the children wasn't a hard thing. Coming into a room to see many kids playing with each other. He saw the pile of gifts on top of a table but decided to personally give it to her.</p><p>"Excuse me." He said, tapping on a girl's shoulder.</p><p>"Huh?" The girl turned around to look nothing like her father.</p><p>"Do you know who I could give this too?" He said, lifting the gift slightly.</p><p>"Uh, yea! She's over there!" She pointed, showing off her rather large fangs. Her long was long, spiky, and untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. Two red fang marking on her cheeks.</p><p>"Arigatō."</p><p>He walked to the other side of the room to see a black-haired girl. She seemed to be talking to her friends but he wouldn't mind.</p><p>"Mikoto-san?" He said.</p><p>The girl turned around to show her black eyes staring at him. Pale skin, and black hair with two bangs that hand on the sides of her face. She smiled at the new arrival.</p><p>"You must be Naruto?" She asked.</p><p>"Y-yes." He answered, confused on how she would know his name.</p><p>He raised his gift to alert her of what he brought. She quickly grabbed it before smiling once again.</p><p>"Say, do you want to play with us?" She said, her head leaning slightly to the side.</p><p>Looking behind her to see a group of kids their age. While he never actually had any friends because of his strict status so this will be his first time.</p><p>"Uh um..." He said, not sure how to respond.</p><p>"Don't worry! I will introduce you!" She said, quickly grabbing his hand and leading him.</p><hr/><p>1 year later</p><p>He was able to hear the distant voice of his father. Sitting in a mediating voice and his eyes closed. His father finally agreed to help him locate his chakra.</p><p>"When you feel a tug, pull on it."</p><p>Tobirama continued to give him advice until he felt it. A stage invisible rope deep inside his mind. Gripping it tightly before starting to pull. He opened his eyes to see his father gone. Looking around to see it completely different from before. The floor was made out of lava and steam raised from it. Surprisingly the lava didn't burn him, simply floating on top of it. He looked forward to seeing a massive cage in front of him. A shadowy figure stood behind it.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of him, walking closer to the gate. He walked through to see a huge figure in the distance.</p><p>'What is that?' He thought.</p><p>There stood a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown.</p><p>'It's sleeping.' He said, noticing the weird creature's eyes closed.</p><p>Now standing in front of the creature and noticing the height difference between. Looking up to see he was little compared to the animal. Curiosity once again took over him as he started to climb the creature's arm. Using its fur as a grip until he ended up on top of his head.</p><p>Turning around to see where he first came from. Sitting down to notice the fur was quite comfortable.</p><p>"Child!" A loud voice alerted him</p><p>"Eh?" Naruto said.</p><p>He looked around to see if he could find the person who spoke.</p><p>"Under you." The voice spoke again.</p><p>Naruto looked underneath to see two eyes with yellow irides and white pupils staring at him.</p><p>"Who are you?" Naruto asked, causing the monkey to release a laugh.</p><p>"Get off."</p><p>The hand appeared in front of him. He stood up and walked on top of the hand. The creature put him down on the lava before turning towards him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Naruto asked himself that before he came here, "I don't know." He responded.</p><p>The huge monkey stared at him, "I'm the fourth tail beast that resides inside you." The monkey said.</p><p>"Tail beast?" He asked confusedly.</p><p>"Yes, ask your father. For now, return back to the real world. Next time we meet it won't be too pleasant, eh? You will come back to steal my power and enslave me."</p><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see his parents staring at him. He took note of his mother's scared face, "What's wrong Kaa-chan?" He asked.</p><p>She pointed behind him.</p><p>turning around to see a tree getting burnt by lava. He widened his eyes at the sight but was confused as to why his mother was scared.</p><p>"Who did that?"</p><p>silence followed after his question, making him look at his parents.</p><p>"You did," Tobriama said, pride occupying his eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hopefully, I got the timeline right, if not, then pm me or comment for any mistakes. This part is quite rushed but it was only to tell some events. The next chapter will be when Naruto is years old and entering the academy. If I did any mistakes then please let me know. Also, if you have any questions about the story then ask! I probably won't update this story until I complete my other story, which is soon. If this story is updated then it would be rare. Until later, stay safe.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yo! Looks like I'm releasing a second chapter for this story sooner then I thought. No, I will not be writing another chapter again soon. My other story needs at most another five chapters before being completed. I had the free time and decided to write for this one, so, why not? I begin to dabble into the storyline and noticed just how fucked the timeline of Naruto was. Things will be changed slightly or very. There will be chapters involving the academy because it will be harsher than the original Naruto's academy time. After all, Tobirama is the HOKAGE!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Speaking."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Thinking.'</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S: Leave a fucking review! Thank you.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun...</p><p>His eyes started to stir, the blinding light breaking through the window. Instantly turning around to avoid the rays hitting against his soft eyes.</p><p>"Wake up, Naruto-kun." The voice was a lot more clearer, the soft tone awaking his body. Rubbing his eyes to clear the boogers, enabling him to open his eyes more comfortably.</p><p>"Kaa-chan?"</p><p>Hikari smiled, giving him more warmth than the sun ever could.</p><p>"It's time to wake up." She spoke again, standing up from her crouching place. Revealing her long, silky red hair. "Breakfast will be ready at 5. Your father had some business to take care of, so he won't join us." Hikari said in a sweet voice, walking outside the bedroom.</p><p>"Hai." He answered, getting off his bed.</p><p>Stretching slowly and letting out a low moan, his body being expanded from it's the earlier state it was in. Quickly dressing and walking outside his room. Opening the door to the restroom and entering. He showered yesterday, not needing to today, and picked up his toothbrush. Rinsing it before applying toothpaste and starting the process of cleaning his small pearl teeth. Since he was only 8, he needed a lifter to be the required height to use the sink properly. Despite the constant teasing from his mother he still used it.</p><p>Lifting his head and coming face to face with his reflection. His much longer, wilder white hair. Year to year he started to resemble more like his father. The two red marks are still attached to his skin. Surprisingly enough, he didn't take that much from his mother. His warm smile is the only thing he could recall that came from her.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready!" A voice called from the kitchen.</p><p>He nodded, stepping down and shutting off the lights.</p><hr/><p>"Are you excited?!" Hikari enthusiastic asked, momentarily squeezing Naruto's hand to get his attention.</p><p>"The idea doesn't interest me." He responded dryly. Not casting her a glance and instead stayed focused on his reading.</p><p>A scowl appeared on her face, taking away the thing that distracted her son. "Oh come on! This is your first day! You need to make an impression so you can get yourself a young lady. "She joked, pulling his right cheek teasingly.</p><p>His cheeks heated up from what she said.</p><p>"Plus, you're in the same year as all the heirs." She added, indulging him further. Suddenly an idea popped inside her brain, causing her to smirk. "I heard Mikoto-chan will be there," Hikari whispered.</p><p>He looked at her with a critical eye. Seeing no reason as to why she would lie to him. Nodding in response, thus; ending the conversation. They walked quietly together. Enjoying the brisk air that the morning gave them. Ignoring the constant looks from the population.</p><p>"I came as fast as possible." A much deeper voice said.</p><p>"Tobirama-koi!" Hikari said in an exciting voice, snuggling next to him.</p><p>"Hikari, please, we are in public. We need to make an appearance for the people of Konoha." Tobirama protested.</p><p>"Hmph! You're no fun! Right, Naruto?" Hikari complained, further getting annoyed that Naruto was ignoring her and back to reading.</p><p>"Hey! How did you- "</p><p>"We're here," Tobirama stated.</p><p>Naruto looked up from his book, taking in the sight of the academy. It didn't look old, considering it was built only 30 years ago by his father. Officially giving its name 20 years ago, 'Ninja Academy.'" It was one of the many things he created. Tobirama also created Leaf Police, the Chunin Exams, and the ANBU. Under his guidance, the Hidden Leaf prospered quite a lot.</p><p>Tobirama even advanced the territory of the Land of Fire. Demanding pay from the villages from receiving the tail beast by his brother, Hasriama Senju. He was no slouch when it came to his home. Hard-pressed situations were what he lived for. Konoha's military and the economy thrived under the care of Tobirama. To a point that Konoha undoubtedly became the strongest village out of the five.</p><p>"Remember, Naruto-kun." Hikari sternly said, taking away his book. "Interact with the other children." She scolded, bumping the book softly on his head.</p><p>"Focus on school, don't distract yourself with these <em>kids</em>," Tobirama said, casting a glance towards Hikari, who in turn glared at him. "Flourish yourself into a great ninja. The academy isn't something to scoff at." He warned.</p><p>"Yes, tou-san," Naruto answered.</p><p>"Good luck, Naruto-kun!" Hikaru said excitedly, hugging Naruto and planting a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Kaa-san, stop!" Naruto whispered, clearly embarrassed. Hikari could only chuckle at Naruto's nervousness.</p><p>"Hehe, we will be here when you finish for the day," Hikari said and Tobirama nodded in agreement.</p><p>With a final goodbye, Naruto officially walked into the academy. He saw various kids of different ages with their families. Naruto didn't mind if his family walked with him. Hikari would most likely embarrass him and Tobirama.</p><p>'I wonder what the test is about?' He thought, walking inside the building. The new upcoming students were supposed to meet in the sparing room. It was quite easy to find since it was the very first room you walked into. His presence brought many of them to look at him. While he didn't mind it since whenever he would walk in the village it happened. There were quite a few civilian kids. It mostly consisted of clan kids considering the First Shinobi World War ended eight years ago.</p><p>The desperate need for ninjas became a known factor around the village, thus; many children are being created. 'At least one child from the bigger clans.' Naruto calculates, noticing a certain bright blonde kid alone. 'I have never seen a color that blonde except for the Yamanaka Clan but their color is darker.'</p><p>Being an heir from a founding clan meet he was dragged along to semi-important meetings. This allowed him to meet the other heirs, becoming acquaintances. So far, only Mikoto could be considered a casual friend. Their fathers shared the same battlefield and became close friends. Hell, Kagami was the student of Tobirama.</p><p>Even his very own mother took a liking to Mikoto. So much that she always tried to put them together despite him not knowing her. She seemed very outgoing and nice. After years, Naruto finally saw what Hikari liked in Mikoto. Ultimately, forming a bond that could sprout into a friendship.'</p><p>He was able to hear the distinctive conversation that carried his name. Sitting alone and waiting for the day to start. 'Father said that 80 percent of new contenders failed outright. We must pass a test before joining the academy.' He thought. Ever since he unlocked Lava Release, his father trained him. Leaving a shadow clone at work and the original back at home. Giving time to his family and real family as well.</p><p>While Hikari didn't exactly agree with such a thing but accepted the enjoyable time they spent together. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps stopping next to him.</p><p>"Hey, my name is Minato Namikaze!"</p><p>Naruto noticed the bright blonde hair. Recalling finding him in the crowd. The never-ending smile that was attached to his face. Minato Namikaze seemed eager to meet him.</p><p>"Naruto Senju." He introduced. They shook hands, tight firm grip which surprised him. Normally civilians aren't strong.</p><p>"Considering you're from a huge clan I would have thought of you having many friends," Minato said, trying to not sound rude.</p><p>"I choose not to involve myself in those activities," Naruto answered.</p><p>"Ah, so you like to train more I take it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So do I. Maybe we could spar someday?" Minato asked.</p><p>Naruto nodded, his curiosity rising from their conversation. 'He's confident that he could spar with me. He isn't a normal civilian. Maybe he received training a few years before entering the academy?' His mind started to rack up information if there a Namikaze clan. 'Right, his clan is mostly made up of merchants. With only a handful becoming ninjas.'</p><p>"Listen up!" A voice rang throughout the room, cutting off all conversations.</p><p>"The start will begin soon. Those who wish to leave now are more than welcome too." No footsteps followed.</p><p>'I recognize that voice, but who is it?' Naruto thought. Being in the back of the crowd stopped him from seeing who it was. Pushing through the crowd to see who exactly it was.</p><p>"This will be the start of the test. You can quit whenever desired but cannot retake it until next year. It will evolve a test of endurance, physical strength, psychological, mental strength, taijutsu, knowledge, and most importantly... The will to continue despite the suffering." The voice became louder, almost implying to quit now before facing the hard truth of being a ninja.</p><p>Finally making it past the crowd and finally seeing who it was.</p><p>"I'll be in charge of you today... Danzō Shimura." Danzō said, giving the Senju heir a long stare.</p><hr/><p>It's been two hours since the introduction of their procter. They have been running for that time. Uphill without a single break so far. The maturity of the civilians has given up, not able to advance any further. Some of the lesser clansmen followed their example.</p><p>"Hey there, again." Minato appeared next to him with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Naruto's eyebrow raised in surprise. "I see that you're not like the rest," Naruto stated, noticing a small amount of sweat on his face.</p><p>Minato chuckled, "Although it's starting to tax on me. Maybe another couple of hours before I could no longer keep up."</p><p>Naruto could only nod, another person appeared next to Minato.</p><p>"Hello, Minato." The pupiless boy said. "We meet again, Senju-san."</p><p>"Likewise, Hyuuga-san."</p><p>"Loosen up Hizashi, Naruto!" Minato said.</p><p>"Minato-kun!"</p><p>Naruto looked behind and located the voice. 'Inuzuka-san?'</p><p>"Don't you try to run away from me!" Tsume shouted at Minato, completely ignoring the dog that laid on top of her untamed spiky hair.</p><p>"Er... I wasn't avoiding you! I s-swear!" Minato stuttered, raising his hands in self-defense.</p><p>"Really?" Tsume said, flashing her eyelashes.</p><p>"Focus on the task." Hizashi interrupted their conversation, causing Tsume to let out a low growl.</p><p>"Fine!" She responded, breaking herself off from the trio.</p><p>"Whew! That was close!" Minato said.</p><p>"It certainly was."</p><hr/><p>"These tools are called kunai," Danzō said, the object appearing in his hand. "These 'tools' are used purely for killing. They are not toys to play around with. Blood will stain these weapons whether you like it or not." A dark aura surrounded the eight-year-olds.</p><p>"These are not fake, made out of steel. Try to restrain yourself from poking each other's eyes out. You will have 10 kunais to hit the target. You're graded on accuracy and power." Danzō finished explaining.</p><p>Suddenly multiple targets appeared. Each being a different distance and size.</p><p>"Senju! You're first."</p><p>Naruto walked to the front of the crowd. 10 kunais being thrown at his feet. Following Danzō's command and picking them up.</p><p>clang!</p><p>clang!</p><p>clang!</p><p>Three perfectly thrown kunais hitting their target. Danzō 's expression didn't change.</p><p>eight more clangs were heard. Not missing a single one and hitting them perfect bullseye. Various 'wows' were heard from the crowd but Naruto ignored them. Danzō's eyes didn't hold a single piece of amazement, simply looking down on his list.</p><p>"Mikoto Uchiha!"</p><p>Seamlessly Mikoto appeared where Naruto was. 10 kunai in hand, prepared for her test.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>A whistling sound was heard throughout the air. The sound of metal being thrown and finally; clang. Danzō glanced at the targets to only count 8.</p><p>"Where are the other two?"</p><p>Mikoto threw another one before the second one followed. The two kunais impacted each other and surprisingly changed directions.</p><p>Clang!</p><p>Clang!</p><p>"Impressive, you managed to hit the hidden one," Danzō said.</p><p>The crowd titled their heads, not knowing what he was talking about. Danzō stepped to the side to show a target behind him. The children's eyes grew in amazement.</p><p>Mikoto sent a smirk towards Naruto.</p><hr/><p>More than half of the participants left or were kicked out. With only 120 kids left they now were entering the taijutsu department. Beforehand, they had to do many harsh exercises. Particularly muscle endurance for an hour. The majority of the children were: sore, tired, exhausted, thirsty, hungry, sweaty, and had thoughts of quitting. Not a single break was given; using the restroom was considered a break.</p><p>'Thank goodness for my genetics.' Naruto thought.</p><p>"Next is taijutsu. We will be testing your technique, power, speed, stamina, attack, and defense. Failure to win your match will not disqualify you. Ninjutsu and genjutsu will not be allowed." Hanzo said.</p><p>9 other ninjas teleported next to Danzō, "We will be accessing you through spars."</p><p>(scene break)</p><p>"Naruto Senju and Hizashi Hyuuga!"</p><p>Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of his name. Walking over to his procter to see it no other than Danzō. He received a stern stare from him, trying to imitate him. Of course, his father taught him better.</p><p>"Face each other and make the Seal of Confrontation," Danzō commanded. which represents one half of a seal that might be used to activate ninjutsu and essentially means "I've come to face you in battle".</p><p>"Begin."</p><p>Before starting both parties bowed to show respect.</p><p>"I'm eager to spar with you, Naruto-san." Hizashi proclaimed, getting into his stance.</p><p>"I could say the same thing, Hizashi-san," Naruto responded and got into a stance that his father taught him</p><p>Danzō 's critical eye caught this, "Ah, yes, Tobirama must have taught him that. To use a quick burst of speed and overwhelm your opponent before launching your final attack.' Danzō calculated. 'Going against a Hyuuga using purely taijutsu is suicidal. What will you do?'</p><p>Naruto surged chakra to the soils of his feet. Disappearing in a burst of speed. Hizashi ducked under Naruto's punch and placed his arms in front of him. As predicted, his palms blocked Naruto's knee. Trying to sweep his legs but the Senju quickly jumped over it.</p><p>Since Naruto was in the air, Hizashi took advantage of this. Sending out a palm strike but surprisingly it was grabbed by Naruto. Using his momentum, he threw the Hyuga behind him. In hopes of throwing Hizashi outside the ring.</p><p>Hizashi was able to regain his balance and slid on the ground, stopping inches from the ring. Naruto was at an advantage due to his large chakra reserves. Hizashi was already quite tired from the earlier activities.</p><p>Receiving a kick to his shoulder, Hizashi bit his lip. Feeling his sore muscles complained about the sudden impact. 'If only I had more chakra then I could activate the Bakugan. But I can't risk it. I need to save chakra in case I need it for the next test.'</p><p>They continued to trade blows, Naruto winning the encounter so far. He constantly put pressure on Hizashi, not giving him time to gain his breath.</p><p>Naruto spun before launching a kick, but it was blocked by his opponent.</p><p>"Stop!" Danzō yelled, causing both of the boys to look at him.</p><p>Danzō pointed at Hizashi's foot.</p><p>"Out." He said.</p><p>"Good job Hyuga-san. Not activating the Bakugan to save chakra for later. Senju-san, great pressure, and combos." Danzō complimented them.</p><p>"Perform the Seal of Reconciliation and head into the academy."</p><p>Naruto and Hizashi meet in the middle. Both of them held out their hand, by locking the fingers they used to make the "confrontation" seal, acknowledging that they are still comrades.</p><hr/><p>90ish children made it so far. Fitting all of them into a large classroom. A piece of paper laid in front of them.</p><p>"This will be the last test before officially entering the academy. This test consists of information about your home. The basic knowledge that everyone needs to know. Cheating is not ALLOWED, you've 30 minutes to finish. Starting now!" Danzō shouted.</p><p>The sound of pencils being pressed against the paper was heard throughout the classroom. They were being watched by their procter. Of course, this wouldn't be so bad if Danzō wasn't releasing killer intent. The sweat that gathered on their forehead or palms made it even harder. 30 questions to finish in only 30 minutes. If you spend more than a minute on each question; you'll fail.</p><p>The constant thought of failing, making their parents look at them with disappointment in their eyes. The feeling to pass no matter what was something that barely lingered in their thought process.</p><p>The sound of the clock clicking made it even worse. Danzō 's footsteps being heard as he watched them as a hawk preyed on snakes. Not knowing when they'll be the next victim.</p><p>"Pencils up!" Danzō shouted.</p><p>No one hesitated to stop. The fear of being kicked out made them stop.</p><p>"Pass your papers to the front. Letters will be sent home about your performance today, dismissed." Danzō said.</p><p>Naruto sighed in content. Walking towards the door ready to leave but something stopped him. Chills went down his spine and his hairs stood up. He felt it... Danzō 's eyes piercing into his mind. Like if he could predict what he was thinking.</p><p>"You don't scare me. You'll never." Naruto said in a dark tone, finally walking out.</p><p>Danzō heard the door close, "What an interesting kid you have, Tobirama-sensei."</p><hr/><p>"Well? How was he?"</p><p>"He passed every test that was given. Although, I expected much better from your offspring, Tobirama-sama."</p><p>Tobirama looked up to see his student, Danzō.</p><p>"Really? It seems like I must raise his training standards." He said, looking out to his village.</p><p>"Yes, maybe that is the best choice," Danzō replied.</p><p>"Will that be all?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Dismissed."</p><p>No longer feeling the existence of Danzō, Tobirama visibly relaxed. He knew his own child's potential.</p><p>"Hell, at his age I was slightly weaker than him," Tobirama said with pride in his voice.</p><p>He glanced to the left to see the Hokage's rock. It held the previous deceased face of his older brother. Next to him was the current hokage, Tobirama Senju. But it stopped there. Konoha never had a third hokage. Tobirama's eyes held regret.</p><p>"You were young and strong. I should've been the decoy that day..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And done! I wanted to expand the test but I didn't have too many ideas, sorry. Danzō will not be their teacher for their academy days. I have other plans for him. As you could see, Hiruzen didn't make it. I almost kept him alive but decided against that. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are still a thing. Tobirama was their sensei instead of Hiruzen. Until later, stay safe!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>